bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Síłe
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Vyqir! Cá'i ságo síłe Bureniù. Í càllùmì å nàtsionálki pó internàtsionálki úlaqë. Vyqir! Ca'í ságo siłe Bureniù. Í frnócàllume natsionálki ÿ internatsionálki ulake. Vyqir! Ca'i ságo siłe Bureniü. Í càllume å nàtsionálqë i internàtsionálki ulaqë. Wikir! Đai sago síłi Bureniǫ. Ísi fernęcallama įmiculeɣųk y̨ auðmiculeɣųk úlųk. Viqir! Ca'i sáx sile Bureniu. Ir cállim natsiánàlke pa internatsiánàlke ulake. To be translated to Tåpasdijålekt. Voina möt AMWM pá Kòb Càllùdìm å Èrxi Łówa, p'à görùdìm idéa å njüki łátosku Kòb så AMWM và'ùprÿñef pá nërwef ràdiàtsiuscu. Skáł görñìme sà? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:10, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:10, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 11:13, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 12:28, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: ... NEUTER. 15:55, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:04, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:04, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) N, nå, nå. Timemaster nejìlit :( --OuWTB 12:23, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ;CÁ'I ÀKSEPTÉRÙSTÌ. Woina, woina, woina! Bombarderumi nú Kobų weliką! Bart K (talk) 14:15, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 14:17, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) Gùto! Cá'i diñaz bombardérùmì Kòb! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:26, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) :Guto, bombarderumi dyrðe łátoskik neságo normalą! Bart K (talk) 14:34, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Bombarderuk wotoskike sku nese 'normal' se fascist. :'( --Semyon 18:05, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Dǭras callą mi fascist. Neságo trūþþ! Bart K (talk) 10:33, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Me klihnast ke se intijek Kobi nerhut. --Semyon 12:05, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) Ham fraga - ki se nu situatsia? Kob se anda lhatoski, askap njukifikatsia? --Semyon 21:29, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :Nevètume :o --OuWTB 08:04, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Neguto. Sku ki nevetut? Kob maste veliki pa balskaski lhatoski! --Semyon 09:11, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Kòb revitalisérusti :o --OuWTB 10:11, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Klihef. Veliki Kob neatuk nenerhut! --Semyon 10:29, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) Nełátoskìstat Bartåkrykum Bartåkry nú ságo łátoskù Ankélot'apcù. Görñìtme sû nełátoskì? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:05, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:05, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: :o --OuWTB 15:06, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 15:18, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: 15:55, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... ;CÁ'I ÀKSEPTÉRÙSTÌ. Bartý mųstų łátoski Bartyjǫ! Bart K (talk) 15:18, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) :You asking for an own łátoskì now? :o --OuWTB 15:25, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Å :o Bart K (talk) 15:30, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) :::We should hold a vote on that though :o --OuWTB 15:34, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) Łátoskì Bartåkry Skáł görñìme Bartåkry sû łátoskì? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:48, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:49, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 15:50, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) *Kob:... *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 15:29, tìtsotsíxë 11, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Łátoskì Särac Nú Säractâle ságoq lénnardiski tâle łátoskù Kòb, så daññìme novnàmi "Łátoskì Särac"? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:22, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:23, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 13:36, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) Kauf nekànit nítłja ságo Ugüb pá Särac. *Míbinârù: 77topaz (talk) 20:30, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 10:33, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Glömmadi Uxaščå (é neglömmadi?). Stùkbar Ekkåmä, kàndidat-gräb Säracù, likit dä Säracum fátxe "Ugüb" ču tykit a fátxù "Särac" nema sensù. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) "Ugüb" pá "Särac"? :o --OuWTB 09:12, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) Organizátime pitipànu å fátxe k'an gräbapitipàna łùti? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Càllùt misłu Säracdijålektù pó Ñýstibureniaxù? :P Nàmipèñki, týkùm å mañì pitipàna łátoskù. Si lìkit càllùsti "Ugüb", ságo gùto, si lìkit càllùsti "Särac", ók ságo gùto jàxum :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:36, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) Ñýstibureniski invàderidit Särac isträz pá nu jå čàllu misłu substrátu pá Ñýstibureniaxù. Ändå, vèntime gräbapitipànu. :P ...mañì? Nema ditù t'a dituqarù. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Ságo måstetìva úrdù "ma" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:35, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Á, så ventime. Temporàrifátxe sagñi "Särac" ändå. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ås mákit sens. Tykum a måsme venta mëñi fátxù. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Łátoskì Kob Moez pyrbizekem refaka Kob. Defaka radiatiusku et detou lus toused. *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 09:12, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:27, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: ... *Horton: 13:54, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Bombarderu Uxykascar Uxykascar sago takaviki. *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 09:12, tìtsotsíxë 19, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:30, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:50, tìtsotsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) Njükafàktórija Tykum a måsme skàpa njükafàktóriju ÿkù na ôsti Säracù. Ságo vèlkari, nemåsme depopuláti ÿqë ók da neságo Vrëmiqàpła. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:18, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) * Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 10:31, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) * Míbinârù:... * Timemaster: * Bartý: Bart K (talk) 17:01, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Horton: ... * Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:18, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) * Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:18, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) Bart, leq netùskùt? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:09, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTB 17:16, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) Łátoskì Ugüb/Särac Nú a gräb Säracù èlektsiavàdit pa likit dä Säracum fátxe "Ugüb", organizátime pitipànaqë bót å łátoskis Säracù ók å fátxe Säracù. Łátoskis Säracù * Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 18:03, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Míbinârù: ... * Timemaster: ... * Bartý: ... * Horton: ... * Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) Noufátxe "Ugüb" * Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 18:03, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Míbinârù: ... * Timemaster: ... * Bartý: ... * Horton: ... * Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:28, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) * Qrÿf: --OuWTB 18:03, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2015 (UTC) Qåpåkry Qåpåkry ságñì: Nełátoskì (djointkystodi Uxykascarù, Ankélot'apcù, pá Säracù) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:59, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 11:59, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Łátoskì *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:59, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 12:05, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Łátoskù Säracù *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:44, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 12:05, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... How does this voting system work? How many votes are required for something to be accepted/declined? :P 77topaz (talk) 00:46, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :Uxykascar and Anka have got 25 votes, otherwise everyone has one vote, except for Qrÿf, who has two :P That adds up to 59 in total, so 30 tùsk votes are required :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:42, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :I see. :P Have you considered a population-proportional system? 77topaz (talk) 09:41, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::We considered and rejected it :P --OuWTB 09:48, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :::The pproblem is that such a change would require approval from the Síłe which it can impossibly get, because 1/59 of the total Burenian population is way more than the population of Bartý, the nełátosko and especially Qrÿf who is only one god. Implementing such a system would cause all of them to lose their votes, which would make them vote netùsk while they still can. Anka would also vote netùsk, because with a population-proportional system they'd get less influence than Uxykascar :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:51, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Initial geminate consonants? Your dijalekt sure is takaviki. :'( --Semyon 13:56, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: :P --OuWTB 14:00, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Pplease rrespect tthe ffact tthat I ddon't sstutter :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:02, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nese probelem, si necallut enlih Silhu. :'( --Semyon 14:07, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You could have one seat per 1000 people, then Bart's province would get a seat; and you could give the church an automatic seat. You'd end up with around 140 seats in total, which is not unrealistic. 77topaz (talk) 02:03, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Make a síłepitipàna about it I'd say :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:47, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: . Tikum, ke Silhe se dan-mita sistem. Krif mastut ruluk ek. Pitipanake se nekrif. --Semyon 09:01, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) Njükafime Pasimi Pasimi xàc'it njükvi (testa burèniski njükaqë), mår mime njükaqë nå för t'aň njükàt. Kewkewna, keščerÿ Pasimikü *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Mayhaps *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Etaeku *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Ytåkrÿqë *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:43, ókùto 3, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... :Måsme testa qëm njükaqë, jå? Kaňše njükaqë ságoq negúto, så si njükime Ytåkrÿqë i njükaqë nÿrxiq, pölf neságo izå vèlik. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Can somebody translate? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:17, ókùto 23, 2015 (UTC) Blòkime UE Ságo mykefötakavíhki p'ó cáqrišiš. Måsme blòkifi. >:( *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:12, ókùto 13, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: ... *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:12, ókùto 13, 2015 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:12, ókùto 13, 2015 (UTC) Polderifikatsia pa relhatoski Kob Tiknast: skal makuk veliki polder e relhatoskuk Kob. Ki tikut? --Semyon 11:51, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2015 (UTC) *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:46, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 16:24, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Neradiàtsifikàtsija Kòbü Tykum a måsme neradiàtsifikàti Kòb. Ü nåaskat å projèkt? *Uxykascar: Kòb nårtit, så nú nemañì :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:55, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2015 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: neradioaktivitàtsia --OuWTB 16:54, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2015 (UTC) *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Särac: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Legalisàtsia å qáñti Lóviatâle Å qáñti Lóviatâle neságñì kriminálki. *Uxykascar: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:11, ókùto 30, 2016 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 09:44, ókùto 31, 2016 (UTC) *Míbinârù:... *Timemaster: ... *Kob: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:11, ókùto 30, 2016 (UTC) *Qrÿf: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:11, ókùto 30, 2016 (UTC) Ÿ nú? :o --OuWTB 10:31, tsöxìtsíxë 2, 2016 (UTC) :Nú qáñtìme î'ek Lóviatâle :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:47, tsöxìtsíxë 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Uélk Lòviatáale ságo Bureniù? :o --OuWTB 15:47, tsöxìtsíxë 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Rávaz nema îłtił :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:00, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Å, ságo så nú, ałe uélk soudhe? :o --OuWTB 14:47, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nevètùm :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:31, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Wiè kànime vèta c'a? :o --OuWTB 15:39, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Magían :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:44, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Fråga Krÿfum? :o --OuWTB 15:46, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Ságo gùto idéa :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:52, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Ci nítłit Krÿf? :o --OuWTB 16:27, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::42 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:00, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Uškárù? :o --OuWTB 17:33, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ÿ :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:43, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"ÿ"? :P --OuWTB 17:51, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::"ÿ" ságo "&" :P --OuWTB 17:51, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nô, "&" ságo "pó", "p'à" qÿ "pá" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:59, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) Fyrykandidat Kunaman Bart kanat ságo fyrykandidat. *Uxykascar: Nemañì takavíhqë som càllù dijålektaqë som neförstå'ùmì. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:26, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 14:20, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) Ságos takavíhki :o *Míbinârù: With a third party, we could break the tie. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:46, dÿrdëmånad 26, 2016 (UTC) *Timemaster: ... *Kob: ... *Bartý: Bart K (talk) 14:12, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) *Horton: ... *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Sést ťu takawaika wṓtǫtōtǫ! Bart K (talk) 14:25, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) :Neförståm :o --OuWTB 14:27, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) Micufýriq Si ságo t'anňast micufýre-eleksiù, ságo ł'a micufýriq :o *Uxykascar: ... *Ankélot'apca: --OuWTB 14:20, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) :o *Míbinârù: ... *Timemaster: ... *Kob: ... *Bartý: ... *Horton: ... *Sārac: ... *Mèłan-åkr-y: ... *Qrÿf: ... Leq càllùdìt Eñlixù? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:14, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC) :Necàllum eñlixù :o --OuWTB 18:50, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC)